ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Desires of Emptiness
Can you do damage to the non-attacked NMs while they sit and wait? Or will that cause them to aggro early? Was just thinking some AOE spells or Avatar abilities would be really helpful if they just stood there and took it. But I'm guessing SE wouldn't be that kind :) --JTimmons 23:15, 7 July 2008 (UTC) Are the bosses' elements (and the bosses of the 3 other Promys) really random? Every picture I've ever seen of them has the same exact elements, the element whose color closest matches the Promyvion. --zoogelio-forgot-his-password 20:48, 30 March 2006 (PST) =Light of Vahzl bug?= Alright. Two weeks ago I joined a run into 5-2 and made it to the Spire of Vahzl. Once there we did Holla -> Mea -> Dem (Their corresponding bosses at the very least). Well. In the end we lost when we took Dem down to 10% health. And just recently I checked through my Key Items and found that I had the Light of Vahzl. I would like it if anyone could confirm this has not just happened to me and is a bug. Later today I will check to see if I can talk to the Tarutaru at Beaucedine Glacier and move onto 5-3. --Fiye 02:36, 12 May 2007 (CDT) I recived this key item upon completion of The Enduring Tumult of War cutscene as I first zoned into Promyvion - Vahzl. Noted it in my log and remarked to my LS that I recieved the key item without fighting a single Empty ^_~ Still does not allow me to pass on to 5-3, however. If anyone else can also confirm this, the "How to Obtain" part on the key item needs to change. Also I will pay closer attention once I am actually victorious in the Spire's battle. --Timon of Athens 02:56, 12 May 2007 (CDT) I got this as I zoned in, too. Didn't realize until before the last NM before the Spire, though. --Xenomaru 04:40, 19 May 2008 (UTC) =misleading= "You can farm the Recollections yourself and be ready, or you can buy the Recollections from the Auction House. These anima are required in order to be able to complete the Spire of Vahzl fight. Do not take people into your party unless they have a full set of the 3 anima. It is strongly recommended that all six people in your party have all 3 style of Anima; Hysteroanima, Psychoanima, and Terroanima. You will be facing all 3 NM at once, one-after-the-other. The anima decides whether you win, or lose and waste up to 4-6 hours of your life." Taken out because anima are not required. The fight is much easier, but easily done with/without anima. --Grm88 00:41, 6 December 2008 (UTC) Not really misleading Re-added entry regarding Anima. The intended audience doing CoP's will be newer players, requiring 1st time guidance. The fight without animas will not result in consistent wins. Telling people they dont need anima is simply going to cause certain playes to cheap out on them, which kind of screws the rest of the party, and wastes everyone's time. I think it is fairly irresponsible to remove that information. --Malitia 05:10, 7 December 2008 (UTC) Then you should state that the use of Animas is highly recommended as it will make for more success. Then add a Strategy entry showing an example from first-hand experience. Probably something like "Anima is highly recommended, in particular, Hysteroanime and Psychoanima." Asphe 17:10, 11 May 2009 (UTC) =Testimonials= *Fairly easy solo as PLD71/WHM35, and on Darksday no less. I used all three anima, which for the most part were useless because I didn't know which did what or how long each lasted. I attacked the Cumulator first so I could have the Agonizer go last, since Trinary Tap can absorb buffs such as Protect IV and Regen. Thankfully, it CANNOT absorb Stoneskin. My HP was in the red for most of the fight and down to 17 at one point while fighting the Cumulator (Impalement did 1023 damage). Hardest parts were likely the transitions, during which I used Sentinel followed by Rampart (second one only); however, Invincible was surprisingly unnecessary. The clear time was 18 minutes and 53 seconds. --Sephiran I 10:47, March 27, 2011 (UTC) *Relatively easy solo by a 75SMN/37WHM. Went for the Procreator first with Garuda, used Predator Claws to take down and stayed out of the ring. Healed up, then took down the Agonizer the same way. While taking down the Agonizer, the Cumulator showed up to attack, so I summoned carbuncle to keep him company. Things got a little bit sticky toward the end with carby's health getting low along with mine, but it ended in victory. Bringing meds to keep up MP would have made things smoother. --Eiyoko 12:34 March 03, 2011 (UTC) *Solo'd by THF75/DNC37 with moderate ease. I killed the Agonizer first, although it doesn't seem to matter, near the end all 3 spam their Drain TP move just the same. I did not have any Haste gear nor did I bring any animas. Took me 12 minutes, and some seconds. *Easily soloed by DRG75/WHM37 --Terrillian 10:48, June 30, 2010 (UTC) *Very easy fight as SAM SAM MNK BRD PLD RDM. Started the fight with full buff and rest including Haste/Refresh on PLD and haste on all DDs. Took on Procreator > Agonizer > Cumulator. Had 3 people with all Animas. Had RDM use Psycho at 50% on Procreator, Hystero at 30%, and Terro at 20% on Agonizer, then kite using Gravity. Had DDs Store TP at 35% on Procreator so they could spam WS at 20% to make it easier for RDM. For Agonizer, PLD used Psycho at 50%, Hystero at 30%, and Terro on Cumulator at 20%, at which point RDM would Gravity and kite Cumulator until Agonizer was dead. For Cumulator, a DD (a SAM for us) used Psycho yet again at 50%, but saved Hystero for whenever it seemed like we would be in trouble from AoE spam. Turned out that she didn't even get the chance to use Hystero because of how fast Cumulator went down. RDM never had to use Convert. Finished with 9 minutes 9 seconds and in hindsight I'm sure that we could have done without the full buff in the beginning, but the RDM would've most likely had to Convert sometime during the 3rd NM. Rathz 00:40, May 17, 2010 (UTC) *Broke Record on Fairy with this setup SAM, SAM, WAR, BRD, RDM, PLD we went in only buffs were refresh + balladx2 for PLD and used Poison Potions for sleep. BRD grabbed Agonizer with dia fought him easily with PLD tanking. On all 3 Nms used hysto and psycho animas at ~40-50%. Once he got down to 20% Cumulator ran up one of the sams accidentally used his terranima on the Agonizer but that wasn't a problem we just kept at the Agonizer until it went down. Once it went down we ate our food and used any buffs like Hasso and BRD used 2 hr to help. 1 SAM then used 2 hr about at 50% taking that thing down quickly even though that killed himself too because last NM came for him (me). Last NM was very easy just fought it used unnessary animas just to be efficient and one breaking the record on June 04 2009. (Eruvae) *Just beat this BCNM with setup blu/thf, mnk/war, rdm/whm, dnc/whm, nin/war, pld/war. The fight was easy with full anima, we used psycho and hystero anima on each NM at 60%hp and 30%hp. When next NM agroed us, we just used a Terroanima on it and we were able to finish off the current NM before it came back. Took them down in about 10mins with no 2hrs. Each of the NMs on the walk there are definitely harder than their BCNM versions. * With a setup including two or more BLM it is possible to win this fight without using anima or 2-hours (a good setup example is RDM, BLM x2, NIN x2 and WHM because this setup minimises the TP gain of the enemy). The strategy is to have the black mages both cast Freeze at 19-22% to kill the boss you are fighting, and have one NIN temporarily tank or a RDM Gravity kite the next one for a few seconds if necessary. It is better to use Freeze a little bit too late than too early, as the idea is to make sure the boss you are fighting dies from the spells, then have the black mages heal to full in a safe corner and repeat the same thing on the next. Naturally if you have more than two BLM it is probably safe to start casting around 25%. * Also a setup of WHM, RDM, SAM (tank), and 3 DDs can be used throughout all the fights. Have everyone bring full sets of anima, and do not use any until you fight in the BCNM. Just be sure the mages stay back away to avoid the AoE, and all DDs to bring poison potions. * Another setup that makes this BC easy—yes easy—is PLD NIN BLU BLU WHM RDM. Poison pots are recommended, 2-3 per BC. Only 1 Hysteroanima was used for the Cumulator at 20%. Read/use the above dual BLU method and Procreator PLD Invincible information to complete this strategy. * Kiting: The real pain in this fight is the second boss, as he's such a beast. Our setup was WHM RDM NIN PLD BLU DRG. PLD main tanked and when the second boss aggroed NIN kited him away from battle with the support of the RDMs Gravity, as the RDM himself needed mp we all full rested while the NIN had fun running around. WHMs save Divine Seal Cursna for this moment! Same for the third boss, PLD tanks the second, when the third approaches, NIN kites it with Gravity, and everybody full rests. When the third boss spawned the little ones BLU Self-destructed slaughtering them all and winning the round, awesome move. Easy pie and great fun. 16min. 1 Hysteroanima on the first boss. *Setup: NIN NIN BLU BLM RDM WHM. Went into the BCNM fight with no buffs. Some used non-defensive foods. Pulled Procreator first. Used Hysteroanima at 50%. When Agonizer aggrod at 20%, one of the NIN used a Psychoanima on the Agonizer and kited it until the Procreator was dead. The Psychoanima was probably unnecessary, but allowed the kiter to keep his shadows until the rest of the party had finished off the other mob. Whole party used Poison Potions for the Agonizer to eliminate the sleep problem. Once again, used a Hysteroanima at 50% on the Agonizer and did the above mentioned kite method on the Cumulator when it aggrod. Used another Hysteroanima on the Cumulator at 50%. One Terroanima used when the Cumulator went after the mages after an Impalement move. There were a couple of close calls for the NIN on the Cumulator's Impalement move, but the NIN both carried Hi-Potions for that move specifically. No KOs. No Two Hour Ability used. Fight lasted ~16 minutes and went very smoothly. --Jerkin 01:43, 27 January 2009 (UTC) *WAR/NIN,PLD/WAR,SAM/NIN,SAM/DNC,DRG/WHM,RDM/BLM Healing was not an issue, Potions and Eithers were not needed. Climb up was easy and never hard at any point. The Spire: Upon entering the BC area we got all our buffs up and move in the order we pulled was Agonizer first, Cumulator attacks next, and then Procreator. We used 1 Psyco Anima on this NM and had it to 20% in no time. at this time the Cumulator approached and one of the melees used a terror Anima on him. 1 of the SAM's then used thier 2Hour and hacked at the Agonizer wich died quickly. All Melee then moved to the Cumulator. we used a Psyco Anima on him as well and beat on him to 20% in no time at this time the Procreator approached, this is where the RDM kited that last NM while we killed the Cumulator, Also 2nd SAM 2houred on this one death was nearly instant. Upon defeating this NM all Melee moved to the final NM where DRG and the WAR 2houred went down and fast we also used up any extra animas we had to keep him at bay. Our battle was completed with this set up in 11minutes and 53 seconds. *BCNM setup:3-BLM/WHM 1-RDM/WHM 1-PLD/WAR.(5 people) the 6th was another BLM i was 2boxing but didn't bother entering for the dry run. did not do the climb with this set up, used pld/thf/rdm/whm/drg/war. was incredibly hard to do climb with this setup. Entered, no buffs except blink and reraise. fought Agonizer > Cumulator > Procreator. BLMs cast w/e nukes weak to the element, just nuked/rest at will. BLM's assisted with stun and curing when PLD was low on HP or when RDM ran low on MP. BLM's are expected to do damage the entire fight NOT time nuke, PLD would have trouble keeping hate after 2nd or 3rd time nuke, too much spike damage. PLD tanked/tried to keep hate as much as possible. if BLM get hate, just kite until PLD can regain hate. For the most part Agonizer was straight tanked.(rdm had to convert during this one) Cumulator was kited for the majority of the fight (took the most time to kill) BLM's and RDM were low on MP at this point. When Cumulator got around 25% MP was in good shape, BLM's focused on killing him while the Procreator was bind/gravity/stunned until Cumulator died. Procreator was then straight tanked while BLM's unleashed everything they had on it. used manafont (might not be necessary) ~Called the use of items/2hrs once we had Procreator down to 50% with just under 10 minutes left.~ PLD ended up using one Psychoanima @ 25%, 1 BLM died at 50~25% (only death) Battlefield clear time was 23 minutes 49 seconds with cutscene. 1-anima, 1-2hr, 1 death, 5 people. Mythrillboots - Valfor Strategy tips: *As of the June 21st update, this mission is uncapped and can be soloed by many Lv75 jobs. *If you are soloing, I recommend fighting Procreator first so that Cumulator comes last. The fight was easy as 75 MNK/DNC except for Cumulator's Impalement TP move which leaves you at approximately 5% HP. If you have 2 of the NMs on you at once this move can easily be deadly. *With a fairly skilled Paladin and Damage dealers unleash their weapon skills at 20% of the Procreator's HP, the Procreator can be easily won without pots, anima or using two hour abilities, which will leave you with plenty of options to deal with Agonizer and Cumulator. *The Procreator can usually be tanked for some time when its HP is high without having to fear bad TP moves or an invasion of the Offspring. It seems that the Procreator has a high resistance to enfeebling magic. My Party set up was NIN/WAR DNC/NIN PLD/WAR RDM/WHM BLM/RDM and MNK/WAR, we successfully Gravity kited Agonizer and Cumulator with the Nin tank, but the Procreator resisted multiple casts of Gravity, Bind, and several other enfeebs, I'm not sure if this was due to its element for the BCNM or not. Would appreciate someone else looking into this. *The next boss in the sequence will always aggro when the current boss is at 20% HP. Delay this mob with Terroanima and/or Bind/Shadowbind until you can finish off the weakened mob, which shouldn't take long. Also RDM can kite with Stoneskin/Phalanx and Bind. *If you have a NIN, after the first NM has reached 20% and the 2nd NM begins its attack, the 2nd NM can be easily kited by the NIN while the rest of the party rests. This can also be done with the 2nd NM at 20%; the NIN would kite the 3rd (final) NM while the party rests. Make certain that the NIN has Haste at all times while kiting; also, the occasional Gravity will assist with Utsusemi timers. (Clear time for the BC using this NIN kite method was 17min~). *If your party has a full set of anima, use one Psychoanima/Hysteroanima pair at about 50%, and a second at about 25% on each boss. If you only have one set per boss, use it at 25%. *Watch out for Cumulator's Impalement early on. If it kills the tank, it's probably easier to leave the BC and try again. Impalement is a move similar to Throat Stab. As such it will always deal a very large amount of damage, but will not kill the player. The following normal attack is the main threat. *Any Offspring Procreator spawns will die when it dies, so just finish it off to get rid of the Offspring. If the Procreator is a problem below 30% because of the spawns, have a PLD, with Invincible ready, use Invincible @20-30% to maintain hate of the Procreator and its spawns (spawn hate is shared with the Procreator) while the rest of the party finishes it off. *Agonizer continues to be the strongest. The Agonizer can use an ability called Negative Whirl which is a moderately powerful AoE that hits for 270~. A Hysteroanima is highly recommended for the Agonizer at 20% and lower to avoid Negative Whirl spam. Negative Whirl is a huge problem if you've have been inflicted with Curse (max HP and MP down to 75% of normal) and Sleep from its ability Shadow Spread; many melee will only have 400-600 HP max. Save resources (2-hours, MP, etc.) for finishing it quickly. Use Poison Potions if you brought any to avoid sleep from Shadow Spread. *Blue Mage's Headbutt is very helpful, as it can prevent many melee and TP attacks by the bosses. Two BLU can make this BC much easier by creating a Headbutt rotation. The NMs hardly get a chance to use attacks or special abilities using this method. *The tank must not eat defense food until Agonizer is dead. If you have a Paladin tank, pulling Agonizer first allows them to use food for the other two bosses. *If you decide to bring two BLM in your setup, it is possible to nuke the NMs slowly, then have both BLM cast Freeze at same time when it is 20% and get rid of it quickly that way. *With a NIN tank the healing is a minimum and if you bring 2 stunners, in our case 2 BLUs, then the fight is cake. With 2 BLUs using Yagudo Drinks and with Warlock's Roll, you can nearly stun-lock the bosses. With a WHM and another DD the fight is cake, no animas are needed, except terroanimas to keep the fights vs 1 boss instead of 2, and a set of psycho and hystero were used on the Cumulator which was our last boss. No 2-hours were necessary though they were used on the last boss to finish it off. *It is highly recommended that you use a Terroanima on each of the bosses that aggro at 20% as this will keep the fights vs 1 of them instead of 2, with this method the fights are much easier. *The use of 4 SAM in this fight is highly effective, particularly if they have polearm merits, granting access to Penta Thrust which deals substantially more damage than the great katana weapon skills at this level. Having the one SAM two-hour at 20% of each boss and spamming Penta Thrust will drop them faster than you can use an anima without a macro. * NIN78 + RDM 75 easy fight. RDM only did Haste/Protect/Shell, and some nuke to speed up the fight no need to cure. I was /dnc as nin, but /war is a better way if you're not alone. ---- As promised, here are the explanations for all the changes I made on this wiki page. # I changed the second bullet to have the actual direction come first in the sentence and ergo make the direction more prominent. # I added a sub-bullet to that same direction because in my experience, most groups will combine those two missions and don't take into account the amount of time the ending cutscenes of 5-1 will take. # Minor edits of taking out apostrophes from pluralization of words # I made headings to differentiate from the two parts of this mission, the climb and the fight. # I changed the order of the first two bullets so that the level cap came first, the level cap is often one of the first things people want to know before planning a mission. The number of floors is secondary to that. # I split the three floor NMs into their own bullets to make it easier to read. The paragraph before was informational but not broken up in a way that would be easily referenced. # I also moved some recommendations around in this section so that the information corresponding to the particular NM was located directly beneath it's name, rather than after the fact. # I restructured the sentence about the Ponderer absorbing food to make it more general, Paladins are not the only tanks and the NM could possibly absorb food/buffs from anyone with hate. # I added the note about the fifth floor not needing an MR because some people in my party thought we had to advance through another MR after the Memory Flux on the fifth floor and I figured it needed a little bit of clarification. # I also reworded the note about being able to warp to any floor, the previous wording was ambiguous and made it sound like clicking on the Memory Flux would give you the option during the cutscene to warp to another floor. Also, I just did the climb without using any animas. They are probably more likely to be required during the final fight than during the climb. But then, we went with 3 people who had never done CoP and 3 people who had. The floor NMs gave us no trouble (we had NINx2, SMN, WHM, RDM, BRD). I haven't done the fight recently (that will be later tonight for the people who need) so I can't comment on that part. -thanopstru 16:28, 20 February 2009 (UTC) Malitia's Prep Tips! * Make sure everyone in your party has at least looked at this page on the Wiki so they understand what is going on. Give them the wiki address in game: wiki.ffxiclopedia.org, and just have them search Desires of Emptiness; spelling is important. It's ok to be a little bit assertive when setting these up, as failures mean people lose money and a lot of time. * Make sure before you look for a party, or accept an invitation to a party, that you have finished the required cutscenes from The Enduring Tumult of War; you don't want tp make people wait, as this Promyvion can often take a long time. If you waste too much time, people may have to leave due to time constraints, and then you may have to walk through the tower all over again from the start if you fill the spot with someone who hasn't done the Promyvion - Vahzl mission before. This can trap you into an almost unending cycle. * Get Anima. You can farm the Recollections yourself and be ready, or you can buy the Recollections from the Auction House. You could almost count these anima are required in order to be able to complete the Spire of Vahzl fight. Do not take people into your party unless they have a full set of the 3 anima. It is strongly recommended that all six people in your party have all 3 style of Anima; Hysteroanima, Psychoanima, and Terroanima. You will be facing all 3 NM at once, one-after-the-other. The anima may very well decide whether you win, or lose and waste those hours of your life. * Melee may want to consider bringing along Hi-Potions, Regen-drinks, and attack or accuracy food is sensible. Hi-Potion(5-10) is extremely recommended. If you wipe on the final battle, and have used your 2 hour skills, then it's over. So unless you can find 5 more people to do the Spire of Vahzl fight exclusively, then you have to make the climb to the top all over again. * Mages may want to consider bringing Refresh-drinks, Ethers, and MP food. * Additionally, you need to bring Antidotes(4-6), and Poison Potion(4-6). Optionally you can bring Holy Water(2-3) as well so that you can remove the MaxHP/MP reduction of curse from the Thinker type NM. * Finally remember that you are going to be facing off against a total of 6 NM's altogether. 3 on your way up to the Spire of Vahzl, and then 3 altogether inside the Spire of Vahzl. Because of this it is strongly recommended that you farm 1 extra set of Psychoanima, and Hysteroanima and store them in your Delivery Box. ** The reason behind this is that these NM's on the floors going up to the Spire of Vahzl can be very hard as well, and if 1 or 2 members can use anima on these NM's when they reach 50% and 20% HP, it will greatly increase your odds of winning. This way you are also using only a consumable item, not your 2 hour skills to win(you will need your 2 hour skills in the Spire of Vahzl fight). The alternative is potentially wiping on the Floor-NM's, and have to release, or reraise and unweaken. Both of which are going to take a tremendous amount of time. If you just bring your anima's with you and have two people use them 2 per Floor-NM, you could then exit after getting the 3rd floor Memory Flux-cutscene. You can go get the Anima stored in your Delivery Box, return to Pso'Xja, and select the "Ponderer" option at the door to take you directly back to the 3rd floor near the Spire of Vahzl where you left off. This option may take you 20-30 minute extra. Ignoring this can take you anywhere from 1+ hours of trial & error on the Floor-NM's if things do not go perfectly during the Floor-NM fights. Couldn't this be on it's own page? Say Malitia's Guide to COP? Put a link to this on the main page? Also this can be considerably shortened. You point out very valid tactics but then assume the reader will know what to do with your advice, after assuming that having progressed this far in COP. Do consider visiting Erecia's version of such a guide. Asphe 17:14, 11 May 2009 (UTC) Level Cap Removed * Another easy solo for a DRK80/SAM40. Really, the only thing to watch out for here is Impalement from the Craver-type mobs. I overprepared for the boss fight by Meditating to 180% (and then waiting for Meditate to cool down again), pulling the Culminator, and then popping Sekkanoki, Seigan, Third Eye, and Last Resort. (I wanted to ensure that I could kill him before the anima wore off.) After the first Guillotine I used a hysteroanima, then hit him with a second Guillotine, Meditated, and didn't even get a chance to hit him with the third since he was dead. The other two mobs were straightforward. I used Nether Void + Drain II (to great effect) but it really wasn't necessary since my HP never dropped into the yellow. --DiabolosBaile 04:50, July 29, 2010 (UTC) * Since the level cap has been removed we duo'd RNG75/NIN37 and BLM75/WHM37 from the start to the spire within 2hours (bad luck on the recepticle teleports) without any difficulties at all, 90% of mobs registered as Too Weak or Easy Prey with no aggro walking past. Final fight in the Spire took just over 5 minutes. No major issues. BLM used Manafont due to MP out to continue Nuking/Healing. I (RNG) tanked, Sidewinder taking at least 25% of each Boss's health off per hit. Finishing in style with the classic 10% left EES. ^^ Any Tank/Mage or DD/Mage combo should easily walk from start to finish with no deaths. Just watch out for some new IT mobs even to 75's (They are grouped together and VERY easy to avoid). - Lordus of Lakshmi * Very easily soloed as DNC75/SAM37 from Floor 1 to Spire in 1:30 hours. Bossfight took 12 minutes and 4 seconds. Very boring fights, but watch out for Cumulators Impalement move. Raewyn 16:01, 24 June 2010 * Solo'ed with relative ease as 75SAM/37DNC. Meditated at beginning, attacked Procreator. Just fought him with Drain Samba II, Seigan/Third Eye, and Curing Waltz with the occasional WS. Had some trouble when the Agonizer attacked because I didn't have the TP to kill Procreator quickly, which was just stupidity on my part. Agonizer was easy enough, started saving TP when it got to 50% and killed it with a Sekkanoki assisted Darkness when the Culminator aggroed. Fought the Culminator down to 50%, used an Hysteroanima, hit Meikyo Shishui but didn't get a chance to get the third WS off, two finished it. Hysteroanima to block Impalement is HIGHLY recommended. Past that it's just being smart with your TP and not letting two of them gang up on you for long. Spitbreak 20:54, June 28, 2010 (UTC) * Solo'ed as 80SMN/40WHM by kiting with Garuda to the outside of the circle and using Predator Claws around 24% for the kill shot. When out of the circle the next NM did not auto attack like they normally would, giving me time to rest and reset for each NM making this a cake walk.Wballen.79 17:06, July 12, 2010 (UTC) * Soloed by a PUP76/DNC38 the entire way. Climb took less than an hour all total with no issues whatsoever (only one MR wasn't the correct one). Did the entire run with Soulsoother frame. Final fight pulled the Procreator first. No issues until about half way through the Agonizer with it's HP drain move, which it spammed while my puppet was asleep, and Stringing Pummel didn't quite do enough to kill it once the Culminator came to the party. Was incredibly lucky with the Culminator - it successfully landed Impalement one time, and a Cure V was on me before the animation was even over. Kept up Drain Samba II as much as I could to help offset the cures from my puppet. 11 minute 52 second clear time. --KingOfZeal 20:48, July 17, 2010 (UTC) * Extremly easy soloed as DNC80/NIN40. Not even shadows needed.